The prophecy of the sorcerer
by AmyGlml
Summary: Albus está teniendo pesadillas. Pesadillas que parecen rebasar la ficción de los sueños, lo único que sabe es que se trata de un chico y él puede ayudarlo ¿pero de quien se trata? Solo ve la muerte aproximarse.


Hola, bueno esta es la primera historia que publico aquí en Fanfiction, primero que nada pido que le den una oportunidad a la historia que como es lógico apenas está comenzando, solo eso pido.

Por favor hágame saber qué piensa hasta ahora.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me perteneces, ni de broma. Solo algunos que he decidido crear de ahí en más todos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

Un largo silencio se estableció en el gran comedor, todos esperaban ansiosos y mantenían la mirada fija en el cáliz, el fuego dentro de este revoloteaba, no tardo mucho para que se revelara el primer nombre.

— Isaac Zabini—pronuncio con entusiasmo, declarando al muchacho como campeón de Durmstrang. El moreno se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado las manos que lo felicitaban. Cuando hubo desaparecido el director continuo rebelando los nombres de los campeones.

Los alumnos que se aventuraron a poner su nombre en el cáliz, seguían con la esperanza de ser participantes.

El cáliz volvió hacer el mismo movimiento revelando al campeón de Hogwarts.

Tras leer el nombre en el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, se aclaró la garganta preparado para revelar el nombre.

— El campeón de Hogwarts es Asher Malfoy—hizo saber el director. El rubio se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro pálido.

Los compañeros del chico no tardaron en felicitarlo. Así que la mesa de Slytherin estallo en vítores por el triunfo del chico.

Tras desaparecer, el director se apuró a dar a conocer el último concursante del torneo.

Las hermosas chicas de Beauxbatons parecían ansiosas por conocer el nombre de quien las representaría en el ya tan famoso torneo de los tres magos.

El director espero paciente.

— Serena Williams—finalizo cuando el nombre estuvo fuera. La rubia perteneciente a Beauxbatons se puso de pie con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, varios chicos suspiraron al verla.

Ya con todos los concursantes el director se preparó para dar por finalizada la reunión. Solo diría unas cuantas palabras e iría a felicitar y alentar a los campeones.

— Los campeones han sido-

El movimiento exagerado que hizo el cáliz provoco que volviera su atención a este. Los alumnos que lo notaron fijaron su vista en el objeto mágico.

El gran comedor se llenó de murmullos.

El director se apresuró hasta el cáliz, este había revelado otro pedazo de pergamino. Hacía mucho tiempo no se veía una situación como la que se presentaba en estos momentos. Incluso algunos maestros se miraron entre sí.

— Liam… — dijo en voz baja, gracias al silencio el alumnado pudo escuchar, sin embargo Liam era un nombre muy común, así que por el momento no revelo nada. —… Liam Potter.

El muchacho recorrió con la mirada a sus compañeros cercanos, se encontraba anonadado.

Su compañero le dio una palmada e hizo un gesto indicándole que tenía que ir. El azabache se puso de pie desconfiando que pudiera caminar con normalidad, no levanto la cabeza poniendo su mirada azul en la punta de sus zapatos.

0~0~0

— Albus…— el azabache escucho que lo llamaban sin embargo su sueño era más importante. — Albus—la voz no perecía.

"Solo tú puedes ayudarlo"

"¿Ayudarlo a qué o a quién?"—pregunto insulsamente. La voz que hacía unos segundos resonaba en su cabeza ahora se detenía y no quedaban vestigios de que hubiese escuchado algo.

Parpadeo confundido y sofocado por el chorro de agua que fue arrojado en su cara. Cuando logro enderezarse miro ceñudo al chico sonriente que se encontraba frente a su cama. El castaño levanto ambas manos en son de paz, y señalo con la mirada el reloj en la mesita de otro compañero. Albus se puso de pie al darse cuenta que sus horas de sueño se extendieron más de lo normal.

Con velocidad se puso de pie, observando su vago reflejo frente al espejo perteneciente a su compañero Bulstrode, el chico tenía la extraña manía de siempre querer estarse observando en un espejo. Muchos Slytherin bromeaban diciendo que el espejo estaba encantado y mantenían una relación.

Volvió a observar el reloj y sus ojos se expandieron tal cual los de un búho, los brillantes ojos verdes de Albus urgieron en apuro. — ¿Por qué no me despertaste?— cuestiono poniéndose de prisa sus pantaloncillos. El castaño de ojos marrones lo miro con hastió, decidió no contestar nada luego de unos minutos, después volvió hablar.

— Te esperare abajo—comunico aproximándose a la puerta. Albus lo miro con indiferencia e hizo una débil mueca—. O en clase, como sea— añadió antes de salir por la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la habitación.

Albus quien ahora terminaba de calzarse asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin siquiera percatarse de que su compañero ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Seguía sin comprender los sueños que últimamente no la dejaban en paz, había intentado de todo pero nada funcionaba seguía soñando con la muerte de un muchacho, quizás unos tres años más chico que él. No entendía la razón del sueño. No recordaba haber visto ninguna cosa que lo perturbara al punto de soñar aquellas extrañas situaciones. Su sueño siempre terminaba con el chico viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero no había ojos solo dos huecos.

— Hey, Potter— se apresuró al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico Zabinni. No era que el chico le cayera mal, al contrario, el solía ser muy amistoso. Sin embargó Nathan Zabinni era un tipo pesado y arrogante no de los que caían bien sino de los que vez la necesidad de mejor sacarle la vuelta.

— ¿Qué tal Zabinni?— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Con paso firme se dirigió al gran comedor, preparado para comenzar con un nuevo día. Al cruzar las enormes puertas alcanzo a reconocer a sus amigos los cuales estaban hasta el fondo, no hubiese alcanzado a reconocerlos si no fuera por la enorme mata de cabello rojo que se destacaba en la mesa de su casa. Ignoro las pláticas que merodeaban a su alrededor y solo mantuvo su mirada en un punto fijo del suelo, aun preguntándose de donde o porque tenía esos extraños sueños.

— Severus— saludo un rubio cuando este se aproximó. El azabache frunció el ceño ante la mención de su segundo nombre.

— Hyperión— contraataco.

El rubio levanto ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza declarándose en son de paz. Albus lo ignoro y tomo asiento justo al lado de su prima. No tardó en darse cuenta que la chica tenía su mirada clavada en él.

— ¿Ahora qué?— cuestiono soltando de mala gana los cubiertos que recién tomo. El mal humor era algo que recientemente aparecía, lo atribuía a los sueños. Él siempre tenía las cosas bajo control y obviamente no poder controlar siquiera sus sueños era algo que lo frustraba.

La chica se removió incomoda, tomando una gran bocada de aire para hablar—: Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero—una sonrisa débil salió de sus labios tratando de tranquilizarse a ella misma—… ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas?— inquirió manteniendo su mirada en el mismo lugar.

El azabache miro a su amigo, Scorpius solo desvió la mirada para no tener que soportar la de su amigo furioso. Tomo una bocada de aire y decidió continuar con su desayuno, la mirada de su prima aún seguía clavada en él.

— No—mintió. Escucho a Rose chistar conocía ese gesto el cual solo significaba que no creía ni un asola palabra que salía de su boca—. No tengo pesadillas— respondió con firmeza.

La pelirroja termino por ceder y siguió con su desayuno.

Albus solo se sintió más incómodo al recordar una de sus tantas pesadillas. La incógnita se formaba en su cabeza ¿Quién era aquel chico o que tenía que ver el con todo eso? Pronto se encontró inmerso en una de sus pesadillas.

Para él las horas pasaron en una milésima de segundo, ni siquiera recordaba la mayoría del día, ahora estaban en la última clase; historia de la magia, y lo único que buscaba era llegar a su habitación y dormir, por otro lado le atemorizaba la idea de caer en brazos de Morfeo ¿desde cuándo la idea de soñar le atemorizaba?

— ¿Esta bien?— le pregunto Frank a Scorpius. El muchacho parecía en estado de shock incluso la pluma que adoptaba la formaba de escribir sola, ceso su movimiento.

— No lo sé— respondió el rubio con sinceridad. Frank chisto y dirigió su mirada al azabache— la mayor parte del día ha estado así—continuó el Slytherin. El azabache perdió la apariencia de estatua y fijo sus ojos en ambos chicos.

— Sí, estoy bien.

— Por Merlín que bueno que de tu boca salen palabras todo el día has permanecido como una estatua— comento Scorpius siguiendo la lectura—. Aprovecho para pedirte perdón, no débil contarle nada a Rosie es solo que— hizo una pausa dramática—… no puedo ocultarle nada.

Albus enarco una ceja para después hacer un ligero movimiento de hombros—: Como sea—contesto restándole importancia al tema.

El castaño a su lado sonrió.

— ¿Entonces todo está bien?—dijo con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ambos Slytherin lo miraron y asintieron—. Ok, extrañaba que me dejaran al margen de sus bromas.

0~o~o

Los participantes del torneo se miraban entre si tomando en cuenta que su las mirada desarmaran ellos ya estarían vulnerables a merced de cualquier peligro.

Que el chico Potter fuera el cuarto concursante sonaba como un deja vu. Sin embargó esto era muy serio, dado a las circunstancias y al tiempo, no había gran problema en que el chico concursara, lo único que incomodaba era su participación.

— No nos opondremos a que el chico Potter participe, no hay motivo ni razón para impedirlo—hablo el ministro, su voz sonaba ronca y firme. Los cuatro concursantes los miraron con interés.

— No creo que los padres del chico estén muy contentos— interrumpió el director de la escuela— las razones que da el joven son suficientes, él no ha puesto su nombre en el cáliz— trato de ayudar con calma—. Debió haber sido una mala broma por parte de sus compañeros. —De cualquier manera el cáliz lo ha seleccionado, no hay manera de cambiar su decisión—. Finalizo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del despacho del director, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a todos.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó el director en voz baja— Desde ahora eres otro miembro del torneo de los tres magos— anunció. Liam levanto la cabeza fijándose en sus compañeros y por último en el director que lo miraba con lastima y confusión.


End file.
